A Teenage Love Story
by jahebum
Summary: If you're a hill, I will be the tree that holds you tight so you wont be cold.


'Tempat romantis di sekitar kota' ketiknya cepat, lalu mengklik tombol 'tweet'. Baru saja dia tinggal sebentar, orang-orang sudah meresponnya. Contohnya, "Cheonggyecheon ku pikir sangat romantis. Kau ingin berkencan?" atau "kenapa tidak ke sungai Han saja? hahaha"

Lelaki dengan baju merah - bernama Jung Yunho - itu mengernyitkan dahi nya. Itu terlalu mainstream.

"Mian, pasti menunggu lama, ya?" tanya perempuan berambut almond di belakangnya. Yunho hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Aku baru sampai. Kau cantik seperti biasa" puji nya, lalu mengecup dahi perempuan itu lembut. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Yunho pelan. "Aku ingin bersepeda hari ini. Di taman dekat rumah" pintanya. "Tidak ingin ke tempat lain, Jae?", yang di tanya hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Memangnya Yunnie mau kemana?" perempuan bernama Jaejoong itu bertanya, sambil menarik sepedanya keluar dari garasi. "Padahal aku sangat ingin pergi bersepeda". Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan sepedanya, dia menatap Yunho. Mata doenya itu membesar. Bibir nya mencuat. Lucu sekali.

.

.

.

"Jae-ah~!" seru Yunho memanggil Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan, ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yunho yang melihat dengan cepat membidik kameranya lalu memencet tomol sutter saat mata Jaejoong menunjukkan senyumannya.

_Neoumu yeppeo ~_

"Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong. Yang dipanggil hanya menengok, lalu tertawa kecil. Dia berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berjongkok sambil membelai halus bulu bebek yang ada di sampingnya. Yunho yang awalnya ingin memfoto Jaejoong mempunyai ide lain. Dengan cepat ia ganti setting kameranya menjadi video, lalu mulai merekam - mengarahkannya ke arah bebek lalu berkata "jelek". Setelah itu ia mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Jaejoong, "cantik". Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Bagi Yunho tawaannya adalah nyanyian yang merdu. Kekasihnya yang cantik itu masih membelai bebek itu sedangkan dirinya menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil gambar kekasihnya itu. Sungguh sangat cantik.

.

.

Masih menggenggam cameranya - dan masih memvideo Jaejoong - Yunho mengayuh pedal sepedanya, mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang sambil tersenyum. "Yunho, berhenti membuat video. Cepatlah" ucap Jaejoong sambil menghadap ke belakang. Membuat Yunho menghentikan kayuhannya. "Hey Jae, kenapa kamu membalikkan badanmu?". Jaejoong menatapnya heran.

"Hah?"

"Adegan kau mengayuh tadi sangat indah," mengecek kameranya, "bisa kita ulangi lagi?" lalu menunjuk ke arah belakang - ke arah mereka berangkat tadi. "Kenapa tidak dari sini saja?" tanya Jaejoong - agak - kesal. Dia sudah lelah, dan ingin pulang. Dasar Yunho. "Dari sana lebih bagus." Yunho tersenyum, sambil mengelap lensa kameranya. Jaejoong yang memang sudah lelah itu menurut saja - tidak lupa memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Setelah memotong, menambahkan effect dan lagu, akhirnya video itu jadi juga. Dia membuat sebuah video klip. Hadiah untuk Jaejoong karena ia telah membuat kekasihnya kesal tadi. Setelah menyimpannya, dengan segera ia upload video itu ke YouTube - dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

02.40 PM

'tinung'

'tinung'

"Arrghh..." geram Yunho sambil berusaha membuka matanya. Setelah kesadarannya pulih 100%, dia baru sadar kalau dia tertidur.

"Yun, kau tidak sekolah?" begitulah pesan yang dikirimkan sahabatnya - Changmin - melalui Facebook chat. Reflex, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam yang berada di atas kasur. "Aishhh..."

Saat dia mengecek handphonenya, sudah banyak pesan yang ia terima dari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerjakan ini semalaman dan baru menyelesaikannya tadi pagi". Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir merah Jaejoong. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho sambil membenarkan duduknya. Mereka sedang di bis dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis mengantar Jaejoong ke toko buku. "hmm.. Bagus". Yunho mengernyitkan dahi nya, "Hanya bagus?" tanya nya lagi. "Ini lebih bagus dibandingkan video aku baru bangun tidur" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menatap layar handphone Yunho menatap Yunho sebentar, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada video yang di beri nama '_Neoumu Neoumu Yeppeo' _itu. "Tapi itu cuma... bagus?" ucap Yunho agak kecewa - dan kesal (sedikit). Sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di jok bis, bibir hati milik namja tampan itu mengerucut lucu.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu sangat lucu jika mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya yang menggembung membuatnya makin lucu di mata Jaejoong.

Chu ~

Mata Yunho yang kecil itu membesar. Senyuman mendarat di wajah tampannya. Walau hanya di pipi, namun itu sanggup membuat Yunho merasakan rasanya terbang ke langit. Ah Tuhan...

.

.

.

"Jika Facebook mempunyai tombol 'Love', aku akan mengkliknya jutaan kali"

Yunho terkikik geli. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat status se-_cheesy_ itu. Notofikasi Skype dari Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Facebook. "Hi Jae... Aku baru saja memikirkan tentangmu" Yunho tersenyum senang. Tapi senyum itu agak memudar ketika Jaejoong berkata. "Um, Yun. Tadi aku menunjukkan video itu ke umma. Umma menceramahiku," ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang cukup membuat Yunho khawatir. "oh, bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia bilang... Kenapa dia tidak memberitahui nya. Apakah aku mendapat bayaran untuk ini?" lalu tertawa. Yunho yang sudah agak ketakutan itu ikut tertawa. Dasar. "Aku hampir kena serangan jantung Jae. Kau menakutkan ku!"

"Dia pikir itu MV sungguhan. Kamu tidak perlu belajar lagi. Just do this for living" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan jempol kepada Yunho - yang sekarang tersenyum lebar. "Tapi MV nya sangat bagus! Percaya padaku, siapapun yang melihatnya akan menyukainya". Tiba-tiba Yunho terdiam. Matanya mulai menelusuri YouTube, meninggalkan Jaejoong sebentar. Di bawah videonya, terdapat tulisan 'video ini di privat'. "Hey Yunho," panggil Jaejoong menyadarkan nya. "Terimakasih telah membuatkan ini untukku. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Dan besok kita tidak akan bertemu jadi jangan merindukanku. Kita akan bertemu hari Minggu, ingat? Bye bye ~" ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar(?), lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Mata Yunho kembali terpusat ke video yang tadi pagi dia buat. Hanya 15 views. Ucapan Jaejoong terngiang di kepalanya. 'Kalau aku setting video ini menjadi public, tidak masalah, 'kan?' pikirnya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, dia merubah settingnya, lalu tidur.

.

.

.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang videoku? Awesome~~!" ucapnya sendiri kepada boneka figuran di depannya. Ketika ia mengecek views video yang kemarin dia upload itu, ternyata sudah 9,967 views. Moodnya hari itu benar-benar naik. Dia tidak menyangka akan ada banyak yang menonton.

Tapi moodnya - agak - drop seketika, ketika dia merefresh halaman YouTubenya, viewersnya tetap pada 9,967. Dia coba refresh berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja. Desahan keluar dali bibirnya. Biasanya tidak seperti ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ide masuk kedalam otaknya. Dengan cepat, dia membuka dan merefresh page baru dengan videonya berkali-kali. Mata nya terpaku pada angka di bawah video dan tanpa sadar...

"WAAAAA... 10,000 views! Waaaaaahhhhh. Woohhoo!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau putus dengan Yunho?" tanya Junsu sambil mengelap keringatnya. "Tidak". Junsu menatap Jaejoong tajam, "All his facebook post soundl ike he's dying, Jae!" seru Junsu sambil mengguncang bahu Jaejoong. "Klik saja tombol 'like', pasti dia bakal baikan" cibir Jaejoong.

Hari minggu kemarin, Jaejoong memang sempat kesal dengan Yunho. Dia pikir video itu tidak akan di lihat oleh siapapun. Jaejoong pikir video itu hanya untuk Jaejoong. Dan dia lebih kesal saat kemarin Yunho lebih membela 10,000 viewersnya. Tidak kah itu membuatmu kesal ketika kekasihmu dan dirimu berpikiran tidak sama?

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih kamu? Beruntung Yunho rela-rela capek demi membuat video itu" Junsu yang sudah lelah berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu marah padanya" gumam Jaejoong yang bisa didengar oleh Junsu. "Terus?" Junsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aish, lama-lama sahabatnya yang satu ini akan ia makan juga saking kesalnya.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Yunho yang baru selesai mandi - dan belum menggunakan apapun sama sekali - mendesah kesal. Pasalnya, Jaejoong belum menghubunginya seharian ini. Sungguh ia merindukan Jaejoong. Kalau saja dia tidak mempublishnya, pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Yunho tersenyum. Baru saja dia memikirkan Jaejoong, kekasihnya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih hidup?". Senyuman Yunho makin mengembang ketika dia mendengar suata notifikasi dari arah komputernya dan dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah komputernya.

"Jaejoong!" serunya sambil duduk di kursi komputer. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho memasang wajah shock. Bagaimana tidak, di depannya Yunho tidak memakai benang sehelaipun! Dengan mata tertutup, Jaejoong berteriak "Yah Jung Yunho! Pakai bajumu!". Yunho yang baru menyadarinya hanya tertawa sambil berlari kekamar mandi.

.

"Aku masih sakit hati. Kamu marah padaku"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan"

Yunho memajukan bibir bawahnya, menyentuh dadanya lalu berbisik, "sakit". Jaejoong tertawa kecil, sungguh namjanya ini sangat lucu. "Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mu." Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_If you're a hill, I will be the tree_

_that holds you tight so you wont be cold._

_If you're the sky, I will be the white cloud_

_that holds you so you wont be lonely on your own._

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong bernyanyi. Dia memang sangat suka suara Jaejoong yang merdu. Apalagi saat bernyanyi. Tangannya mulai meraba mouse, dan mulai merekam Jaejoong yang masih bernyanyi.

_If you're the car, the road will be me._

_If you're the moon, of course I'll be the star,_

_that stays by your side._

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyambar handphonenya, lalu menelfon Yunho. "Hello". Dia bisa mendengar Yunho dari sebrang. Jaejoong yang sudah kesal itu membentak, "YUnho, kenapa kamu lakukan itu?!". Yunho menatap layar handphone nya sejenak, lalu berkata, "lakukan apa?"

"You posted that damn clip! I played it 'only' for you. Kenapa kamu upload?" balas Jaejoong, menekankan kata 'only', jelas sangat kesal. Yunho diam sejenak. Pikirannya agak kacau saat ini.

"Aku senang kamu bernyanyi untukku. Aku mengepostnya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Apa yang aku lakukan salah?" bela Yunho. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung kenapa kekasihnya meledak seperti ini. "Kalau kau ingin berterimakasih, tell me in person! Or you can call me, skype me!." Mata Jaejoong mengarah ke laptopnya lagi, melihat dirinya ada dalam video itu. "Lihat apa yang aku kenakan, it's not proper! Hapus itu sekarang," Jaejoong benar-benar marah sekarang. Rasanya mau menangis setelah melihat beberapa_ comment _yang agak kotor itu.

Disisi lain, Yunho sangat bingung. Lihatlah, viewersnya sudah mencapai 50,000 lebih. Haruskan dia menghapusnya? Yunho memainkan videonya, melihat dengan teliti apa yang salah dengan video itu. Dia mempause video itu ketika dia menemukan dimana salahnya. Saat Jaejoong memberikan kecupan - untuk Yunho - di akhir video, lekukan dada Jaejoong terlihat jelas. Sungguh Yunho bingung saat ini. Kalau dia hapus, ia akan kehilangan viewers nya, kalau tidak -

"Yunho cepat hapus video itu sekarang!" Dia masih bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong dari sebrang. "Aku bilang hapus itu sekarang!" Dan sekarang dia bisa mendengar Jaejoong terisak. "Yunho, hapus sekarang atau aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi!"

Ancaman Jaejoong berhasil mengerakan tangan Yunho untuk menghapus video itu. "Ok, ok Jae aku menghapusnya sekarang" ucap Yunho panik. Demi Tuhan dia belum sanggup kehilangan kekasihnya.

'Video deleted'.

Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang, Yunho melihat ke arah handphone yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Jaejoong sudah menutup telfonnya.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Sudah waktunya pulang dan anak-anak - dengan bersemangat - keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Namja tinggi berkulit coklat itu mengedarkan tatapannya, mencari kekasihnya.

"Jaejoong, tunggu!". Dengan cepat, Jaejoong pergi berlalu menjauhi Yunho - masih kesal.

"Jae, aku sudah menghapusnya. Apalagi yang kamu inginkan?" ucap Yunho dengan suara cemas. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak mau memaafkannya? "You deleted it doesnt mean the damage isnt done, Yunho", Jawab Jaejoong masih terus berjalan di depan Yunho - sampai Yunho menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Lalu kamu mau aku lakukan apa?" tanya Yunho, sekarang suaranya memohon. "Tanya saja seluruh orang di internet", menepis tangannya, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho. "J-jae... Apakah kalau aku berhenti main Facebook, YouTube, kau akan berhenti marah kepadaku? Please?"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Bukan. Bukan karena perkataan Yunho. Dia mendengar sesuatu dari ruang komputer - suaranya.

Jaejoong berlari ke ruang komputer, dan mendapatkan beberapa anak perempuan dan laki-laki sedang menonton videonya di YouTube. Salah satu dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong berkata, "oh Jae, ini sangat cute" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah komputer. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Bukan kah kata Yunho dia sudah menghapus videonya? Lalu kenapa masih ada? Tanpa banyak kata, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang speechless.

Dengan panik - dan takut - Yunho duduk di sebuah kursi di depan komputer, lalu membaca description video itu. 'Video yang lama sudah dihapus. Jadi aku mengepostnya video yang sempat aku simpan, to share her cuteness with the world". Yunho menatap layar komputer itu tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"This will be my last status update. Goodbye." ketiknya. Setelah statusnya selesai dibuat, dia menyalakan webcam nya.

**"Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Yunho, dan aku adalah orang yang mengupload video pacarku sedang bernyanyi beberapa hari yang lalu". **Diam sebentar.

**"Setelah aku upload video itu, aku melihat beberapa komentar yang tak aku harapkan, dan pacarku tidak menyukainya. Jadi dia memberitahuku untuk menghapusnya. Dan aku melakukan itu. Tapi beberapa orang mendownloadnya dan mengupload ulang video itu. Jadi video itu masih ada di YouTube. Aku berusaha menghubungi orang yang melakukan itu, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong, tapi tidak bisa juga. Dia mungkin tidak ingin berbicara lagi padaku." **Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menarik nafas.** "Aku membuat video ini karena aku ingin bilang maaf kepada pacarku. Dan aku pikir ini adalah cara satu-satunya. Video ini bukan untuk di****_share_****. Karena aku hanya... ingin satu orang saja yang melihatnya. That one view is Jaejoong, my girlfriend. Jaejoong, mianhae. Ini salahku. Kamu tidak perlu berhenti marah kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin kesempatan yang lain. Hanya satu."** Yunho mendesah. Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, dia agak takut. Kalau Jaejoong tidak melihatnya, bagaimana?

Yunho membuka twitternya. Salah satu mention dari followersnya membuatnya tertegun.

"Kenapa kamu meminta maaf pada komputer? Kenapa mengatakan semua ini pada orang di internet? Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya langsung di depan rumahnya."

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke rumah Jaejoong memang agak jauh. Tapi itu tidak menciutkan niatnya. Orang-orang benar. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini.

Setibanya di depan rumah Jaejoong, Yunho membuat tweet baru. "Aku di depan rumahnya sekarang. Terimakasih semuanya." ketiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong!"

Gorden kamar Jaejoong terbuka. "Jaejoong, aku minta maaf," teriak Yunho. Tapi yang ia dapat, Jaejoong malah menutup gordennya. Yunho mendesah pelan. "Tentang video itu, I will track down and delete those remaining one," teriaknya agak keras. Namun Jaejoong masih belum menjawabnya. Handphonenya bergetar, pesan dari Jaejoong, "Yunho, itu sudah cukup".

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Yunho mengetik dengan cepat, membuat tweet baru. "Aku sudah meminta maaf tentang segalanya. Tapi dia tidak mau keluar. Aku harus bagaimana?". DIa menatap handphonenya. Aneh. Biasanya selalu ada orang yang dengan segera membalas tweetnya. Tapi setelah ia refresh berkali-kali, tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

Suara langkah kaki menyita perhatiannya. Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Jika kamu harus bertanya kepada orang lain apa yang harus kamu lakukan, kurasa kamu tidak harus melakukan apapun. Just do or post whatever. Aku hanya satu orang. Tanpa aku, aku rasa kamu baik-baik saja. Kamu punya banyak orang yang mencintaimu di luar sana." Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Yunho dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

.

.

.

/Flashback/

_"Hari ini hari valentine pertamaku dengan Jaejoong", Yunho mulai memvideo dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Sekarang mereka berada di taman bermain. Di sampingnya, Jaejoong sedang memegang sekaleng soda, sesekali menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Aku ingin mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia, aku mencintai Jaejoong~!" teriak Yunho di depan handphonenya, lalu menyorot nya ke arah Jaejoong, membuat perempuan cantik itu tertawa sambil menutup wajah nya dengan telapak tangannya. _

_Yunho selalu sempat memvideo segala bentuk ekspresi yang Jaejoong keluarkan. Sekarang dia sedang bermain kembang api. Lucu sekali. _

_Saat Yunho meninggalkan handphonenya kepada Jaejoong untuk bermain sebuah permainan, Jaejoong merekam dirinya sendiri. Merapihkan rambutnya, lalu melihat sekilas ke belakang - ke Yunho._

_"I love you," ucapnya sambil tersenyum - Yunho sempat berteriak di belakang, sepertinya dia menang. Masih merekam, Jaejoong melanjutkan, "Jika itu tidak cukup, just replay it again". Di akhiri senyum yang lebar, Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Yunho dari belakang. "Yah! Kau bermain dengan handphone ku?" Membuat Jaejoong tertawa._

_._

.

.

Setelah berusaha meminta maaf - dan hasilnya nihil, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat di kereta, dia sempat mengirim beberapa pesan kepada Jaejoong, 'maafkan aku', 'Jaejoong tolong maafkan aku', dan sebagainya.

Sesampainya ia dikamar, ditengoknya lagi komputernya. Oh iya, tadi kan, dia sedang membuat video - pikirnya. Setelah menghela nafasnya, dia putuskan untuk melanjutkan videonya.

**"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum hanyalah kau, Jaejoong." **Akhirnya dengan senyum - yang agak dipaksa. Semoga Jaejoong melihat videonya. Dan memaafkannya. Dan kembali lagi padanya.

kan udah dibilang ga nyambung. yaudah lah ya hahaha :3


End file.
